This invention relates to sawhorses and there limitation of not providing adequate support primarily for material that is being cut. Existing sawhorses do not incorporate a means to provide this support and frequently requires a second person to provide this support or requires the person cutting the material to provide this support by some other means which frequently is to hold the material being cut-off with one hand while cutting with the other creating an unsafe condition. Without additional support, the material being cut will simply fall often causing the material to splinter on the end cut and/or become damaged on impact with the ground. Both rigid and non-rigid materials will benefit from the additional support or supports when applied to the both sides. The support platform will also provide support for the assembly of materials.